


Let me

by seanfiction



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: Ogata is drunk when he kisses Hikaru for the first time. There's no such exuse for the second time. Or the third.(NSFW content in chapter 3)
Relationships: Ogata Seiji/Shindou Hikaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episode 60 where Sai plays Ogata when he's drunk.

Hikaru watched Ogata across the Go board where Sai had taken the drunken man’s game apart with devastating ease. A sad display, but the match could not have taken place if Ogata had been sober, so Hikaru reckoned it was alright. Ogata would not remember anything of this night, even if he rambled about a particular move of Sai’s right now.

Hikaru cleared off the board and put the stones away, ignoring Ogata’s slurred words. To think he had been scared of him at the hospital; he seemed mild and harmless now, his earlier intensity almost entirely buried beneath celebratory drunkenness. Hikaru decided to leave Ogata slumped in his chair and got up. 

“Good night,” he said, thinking he felt a bit sorry for the man who would never know that his wish of playing Sai had just been fulfilled and the opportunity utterly wasted.

A heavy silence seemed to fill the room and Hikaru moved as quietly as the ghost by his side towards the door. Until–

“That brilliant move…” Ogata’s deep voice rumbled from his seat by the window. “It was as if… I was playing Sai…”

Hikaru stiffened. He couldn’t have been found out, could he?

But Ogata didn’t move to make something of his thought. “I must be seriously drunk…” he mumbled, almost incomprehensible, head propped up on his hand.

Hikaru sighed. “I’ll help you to bed, okay? You’re way too drunk to stay up like that.”

He tried to pull Ogata up, but the man only laughed, head lolling back, his body heavy and uncooperative. “Offering to keep me company?”

“Yeah, yeah, now come on!” Hikaru pulled again and this time Ogata got up only to lean heavily on Hikaru. “Oi, you’re heavy!”

Ogata replied with something that sounded a lot like ‘punk’ and a few less than appreciative adjectives, but his words seemed almost fond to Hikaru. He blamed it on the beer; Ogata had never seemed to like him very much beyond having an interest in his skills on the Go board. Fortunately, Hikaru didn’t have to drag the man far until he could let him collapse on his futon.

He went down with a groan but Hikaru steadfastly refused to apologize for that. He was doing Ogata a favor as it was. The man tugged at his tie with clumsy hands and Hikaru decided to help him out with it before leaving for his own bed. He had only recently learned how to handle this particular piece of clothing (under Waya’s cursing tutelage) but none of his were as soft and silky.

Ogata meanwhile had closed his eyes as Hikaru removed his tie and had somehow managed to open a button or two on his shirt. He’d be fine, Hikaru decided and got up in order to leave – only to be stopped by a surprisingly firm grip on his wrist. “Wait.”

Hikaru tried to pull free, but to no avail. “You need to sleep, okay?” he tried to reason, speaking softly so he wouldn’t wake Ogata’s roommate who, up until now, had been pretty much dead to the world.

“Hmm…” Ogata made but only pulled Hikaru in closer, forcing him to kneel by his futon once more. “Your hands are…”

He didn’t finish the sentence. Instead he pressed Hikaru’s hand to his chest where the open shirt allowed it.

Hikaru’s heart hammered in his chest. “Ogata-sensei…” he tried, not sure what to say. He looked up, searching for Sai, but the spirit seemed just as confused as Hikaru.

Eventually Ogata’s hold on his wrists loosened and Hikaru slowly pulled back his hand. Ogata was looking at him now but Hikaru didn’t know what to make of it. It was dark, anyway, but he doubted light would have improved things.

He was still paralyzed when Ogata’s hand came up to his face, like a caress, warm and surprisingly soft. His thumb grazed along the skin under his eye. It was a moment of quiet contemplation where they both looked at each other in a dark room, without enough light to see more than the slightest reflection in their eyes.

Looking back, Hikaru couldn’t have said why he held perfectly still when Ogata sat up and, with his warm hand at the back of Hikaru’s head, pressed a hard, close-mouthed kiss to his lips. It lasted maybe a second before Ogata let go of him.

“Let me…”

Hikaru would never know what exactly it was that Ogata wanted because he bolted from the room at high speed, almost running over the poor sleeping roommate. Uncaring of other patrons that might still be up he ran along the corridors of the hotel until he finally reached his own room. It was blessedly empty, all three futons still unclaimed.

He pressed his back to the closed door, staring straight ahead at nothing. His fingertips brushed over his lips.

“Sai… did that really just happen…?” he asked. It seemed utterly unlikely.

“Hikaru…”

His fingertips ran along his lips, a little dry, a bit chapped, again and again.

“It can’t have… he wouldn’t, even drunk like that…” He forced himself to laugh, sounding as fake as it felt. “Surely Ogata-sensei didn’t just—”

Silence between them, for a heartbeat.

“…kiss you?” Sai finished carefully. “But he did, Hikaru.”

Hikaru shook his head, although there was no denying the insistent memory playing and replaying in his mind.

“He wasn’t even thinking of me! He was still thinking of ‘Sai’!”

The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think them through.

“So, you think, in a way, he kissed both of us?”

Sai looked at him with a puzzled but somehow innocent expression. And then, as if on cue, they laughed together. It was just the alcohol, Hikaru decided afterwards, it didn’t mean anything. But just to be sure, he’d take the earliest train home tomorrow and avoid seeing the other man at all. Then that would be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set shortly after episode 75.

The next time Hikaru met Ogata, it was with a new kind of confidence that came from playing Akira on an almost daily basis and finally – _finally_ – becoming his equal. It came from discovering his own strength and choosing a path to follow. It came from losing Sai and finding him again.

Akira had invited him to his home, to play with him and his father and those who studied under him with utmost naturalness, as if there was no doubt that Hikaru belonged there, by his side, to learn about Go and to discuss games with them, as if him not going wasn’t even an option. Hikaru had agreed before he had a chance to think it through.

He didn’t regret it.

Although he had felt awkward when Akira’s mother greeted him at the door, she also helped him calm down a bit. He knew her from the hospital and she happily mentioned how glad she was that Akira had found a friend his own age.

When he opened the door, he was instantly met with the intense atmosphere he always associated with Touya Kouyou, former Meijin. His gaze was stern but not in a harsh way. He was a man Hikaru didn’t want to disappoint.

“H-hello…” he greeted with a nervous bow.

“Shindou-kun.”

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked up at him. It was, after all, his first time in their midst. He shuffled inside and quickly dropped down next to Akira, trying and failing to imitate his perfect seiza form.

“This is a surprise,” Ogata commented with a small grin. He was sitting in front of the Go board, facing Ashiwara. “So you will follow Akira’s invitation but not mine.”

Hikaru felt his cheeks grow warm. “That’s not it…”

Ashiwara broke the uncomfortable silence between them with lighthearted laughter. “It’s good that you came! We’ve been waiting,” he nudged Akira’s side, “haven’t we?”

Akira didn’t deign to answer but Hikaru knew that Akira, at least, had been waiting for him a long time indeed and, in a way, so had his father and Ogata.

Hikaru bowed again to them all, more seriously this time. “Thank you for having me!”

*

It was dark outside by the time they finished their discussion. Hikaru had hardly noticed it, fully absorbed by the game and the other players’ powerful insights.

“Can you still get a train home?” Akira asked with honest concern.

Hikaru slipped on his shoes. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be fine! See you tomorrow!”

“I can take you to the station.”

Hikaru turned back, looking at Ogata in surprise. The man had followed the two of them to the door, suit jacked casually draped over his arm.

He didn’t get a chance to decline as Akira already thanked Ogata on his behalf. “I’ll see you at the Go salon tomorrow, Shindou. Don’t be late!”

“I won’t be!” He never was, really. Playing Akira meant as much to him as playing Hikaru meant to Akira in return. “See you tomorrow!”

He followed Ogata to a shiny red sports car that suited the man but stood in stark contrast to the atmosphere of old traditions they had just left behind. It smelled new and expensive and a bit of smoke; Ogata sat in it with a casual manner that came with habit. He drove fast but with precision, much like his Go, Hikaru thought.

“Shindou-kun,” Ogata said a few minutes later and without taking his eyes away from the road.

“Yes…?”

Ogata took a while before he continued. “There’s something about you.”

Hikaru swallowed. “About me…?”

“About your Go.”

Hikaru looked away from the man, less nervous than he might have been before… before. “And what is that?” After all, there was nothing to discover anymore. No secret to keep.

Another pause and a sharp left turn. “It can be difficult, impossible maybe, to step out of a mentor’s shadow. You can tell Akira is his father’s son because he is in the way Akira plays. In mine, too, because I’ve studied under him for many years.”

They stopped at a red light and Hikaru felt Ogata’s eyes on him and made sure not to look at him in return. “So…?” he prompted eventually, to rid them of the odd atmosphere that seemed to have creeped up on them.

“So, I’ve been wondering: who is that shadow I see in your Go?”

Hikaru felt his body stiffen at those words. So much for having nothing to hide and no secrets to keep.

“It’s not a shadow,” he answered eventually when Ogata put the car into drive to chase down the road again. Sai wasn’t a shadow. He was alive in Hikaru’s Go and always would be. The thought made him smile, despite the tense situation. “I’m sorry I can’t explain it to you, but…”

He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. He chanced a look at Ogata and saw, to his surprise, that the man was smiling.

“I see. Thank you, anyway, for not denying that it’s there. Whatever it is.”

Hikaru sighed, glad to have dodged that bullet. The car stopped and a glance outside revealed the lights of the station. He should be well in time for his train.

“Thanks for taking me here,” he said and was ready to leave when he noticed Ogata leaning over toward his seat. There was a second, a heartbeat, where he remembered, with sudden clarity, that one time Ogata had kissed him while drunk so there was really no excuse when he turned back to the other man and, quite deliberately, let himself be kissed once more.

Hikaru was no more experienced now than he had been the last time but he felt more confident. He kissed back tentatively, unsure of his technique. But he didn’t mind. Ogata tasted bitter, like green tea and tabaco, which suited him just like the smell of his car. Ogata’s hand was in his hair, suddenly, tilting his head a bit for better access, showing him how it’s done. His heart was hammering in his chest and when Ogata drew back just a little Hikaru had to take a deep breath.

Ogata’s eyes were serious as they searched Hikaru’s face for any trace of resistance, of dislike but there was none to be found. So he kissed him again, with more determination this time and Hikaru did his best to follow his lead, to return the kiss and use what Ogata’s kisses so far had taught him. It was very much like an exciting match of Shidou-Go.

It was thrilling, being pressed into the car seat and letting Ogata take his mouth, dirty and pure at the same time. It made his breath catch and his heart race and before he knew it an embarrassing sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan slipped from his lips.

Ogata smiled down at him, knowingly and Hikaru felt blood rush to his cheeks.

Hikaru’s tongue ran along his wet lips, tasting their kiss on them.

More, he thought, he wanted more, definitely!

But then Ogata withdrew to his own seat, settling in as if you keep driving like nothing had happened.

“You should go, unless you want to miss your train.”

“The next time we meet, will you…” he stopped, thoughts still too jumbled to form sentences, apparently.

Ogata had the gall to grin. “What about that time?”

Hikaru had no time to be overly annoyed at his superior attitude. He’d take care of that on a Go board, eventually. Now, however–

“The next time, will you kiss me again, Ogata-sensei?”

The man seemed to think about that for a moment. “If you like. And if you play well.”

Hikaru grinned, quickly accepting the challenge. “I do. And I will!”


End file.
